


Atonement: Khátharsis

by Nodtveidt



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Achilles (Revenant), Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Gore, Cu Chulainn (Fiendish Rage), Español, Gen, Poetry, Purgatory, Spanish, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodtveidt/pseuds/Nodtveidt
Summary: «El sueño donde solo vemos un color, sin creer en la existencia de otro, porque vivimos en otros mundos, respiramos en otros mundos. Fue así, una expiación para ambos, donde nos cegamos desde antes que la muerte pudiese llevarnos, y arraigados a nosotros, pagamos un pecado el cual tratamos de entender su significado».Ellos no eran ni héroes ni villanos, solo dos pobres condenados que a entender un nuevo mundo fueron obligados, y cuando a la verdad se les acercaba, sus psiques eran destrozadas.(I DON’T recommend to use Google Translate if you don’t speak Spanish. Don’t read if you are sensitive to any of the mentioned topics.)





	Atonement: Khátharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción «Atonement» de Brand X Music y «Film the Nightmare» de Seven junto con la letra de «Night’s Blood» de Dissection.

## 

## A Beautiful Nightmare. 

—Duerme en el sueño eterno que es la _muerte_. —farfulló un ser singular, que es de las pesadillas de un mortal, aspecto tan espantoso que a cualquiera le ha de asustar; su voz era monótona, aunque sepulcral, importándole poco o nada asesinar, era su naturaleza ¿cómo podría cambiar? 

Levantó su gigante lanza soberbia, pesada y difícil de manipular si es que fuese otra criatura nada más, un humano sería incapaz. No parecía que le incumbiese lo que acaba de pasar, aún así al cadáver se dignó a apreciar, ver aquel horrendo paisaje que la sangre ahora ha de decorar, cada gota esparciéndose sin parar; había cumplido sus caprichos sin remordimiento, la contrición está marchita, que aquello para él era normal. El inerte cuerpo era delgado y pálido, sus ojos perecientes de un color vívido, qué irónico.

—Bienvenido al _infierno_. —susurró imponente, como si de un jefe de guerra le dé el saludo a un soldado reclutado, sembrando temor; que no se confíe, pues no hay héroes, que se guarde su valor.

Y es que en aquellos peñascos ornamentados de grietas con el hedor del hierro es donde residen de las fantasmales bestias que alguien ajeno les tendría miedo, un caótico ambiente lleno de desesperación y enredos, porque ni este ser llega a concebir su presencia allí, su motivo de existir queda nulificado a la falta de su memoria, manteniéndose a raíz de sus instintos más primitivos, los cuales le ordenaban que acometiera sus macabros trabajos.

Le arrebató la vida a lo que se presunta era un mortal, ¿o un hijo de una deidad? Ni él puede recordar, tan solo cumplía sus impulsos sin mostrarse quejumbroso, ¿había algo más que pudiese hacer en ese lugar horroroso? Aún no comprendía la razón de los actos que de impíos eran dignos, se acumulaban las dudas, la remembranza se hacía nula, ¿qué habrá sido cuando respiraba o cuando su reflejo podía ver en el agua?

Preguntas sin respuestas, desgraciadamente. Quizá… él nunca fue algo, quizá siempre ha sido una criatura del abismo, un condenado sin pasado ni destino.

—El miedo y la condena serán, algún momento, los regentes de todo lo conocido y por conocer. —dictaba como si el futuro pudiese ver, como si del albur fuese dueño, cuando en realidad, él no sabe si está en un sueño, ¿qué no es fantasía? Terminaba mareado por intentar entender esa travesía, como si algo le bloquease cada vez que la _luz_ veía.

Se alejaba de las rocas malditas, sin tener ni una sola pizca de empatía, observando de lejos que el _árbol de sangre_ brillaba, mas no descartaba que, por alguna razón, unido está a su víctima; exánimes estaban sus sentimientos, no obstante, el entumecer desaparecía cada vez que observaba aquellos ojos, ¿será eso una señal?

Esos orbes que tenían una mirada noble, orgullosa y tal vez un poco confusa; el de la lanza no reconocía de quién se trataba, inclusive si a ese muchacho sentía que le había visto antes, como si se repitieran sus contiendas, mas así no tenía ni idea. Era extraño para él, aunque en un principio poco le interesaba, ahora que a esos pastosos ojos había visto de frente las dudas afloraban. _¿En verdad se trataba de la misma alma en cada muerte macabra? ¿O es que la cordura le abandonaba?_ Quizá era la soledad la que le afectaba. 

—¿Qué tanto piensas, _Fiendish Rage_? —escuchó que le llamaba una voz llena de malicia, reconociendo que el dueño era la propia codicia; temerario guerrero que sin pensarlo mataría, que manchar de sangre sus manos poco le importaría… Era lo vacío, así como lo cínico… _Deathbringer_.

—Piérdete. —contestó iracundo y lacónico, tajante se podía percibir su voz ahuecada como cansada, dándole a entender que no quería hablar con él, sin embargo, el _demonio_ se reía burlesco.

—Oh, ¿es que te avergüenzas de algo? —inquirió el de tonos verdosos y grises, sabiendo que el temperamento de aquel se desbordaba, aunque intentase ocultarlo en vano; sobra decir que el _condenado_ encontraba disfrute en la humillación, ¿por qué? Ni él puede dar una explicación, tampoco es que le importase, realizaba todo lo que gustoso le resultase.

—¿Y qué sería eso? —objetó sin interés, queriendo deshacerse del portador de la espada de una vez. ¿Qué le había traído allí? ¿es que a fastidiar venía nada más?

—Responder con una pregunta es descortés —indicó dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde el otro condenado parecía estar cautivado, ¿o alarmado? Jamás se sabía su estado de ánimo, era más bien una carcasa vacía que usaba la furia como portada, a veces se preguntaba si no era una _ilusión_ —. El _árbol de sangre_ , ¿qué es lo que de allí te atrae?

—Algo que a ti no te concierne. Ni si quiera pienses… entrometerte… en mi camino. —Sus pies comenzaron a tomar ruta, sin siquiera meditarlo, como si fuese una obligación hacerlo, dejando de escuchar al otro espectro, _necesitaba_ llegar de inmediato. No olvidando su espeluznante arma que siempre le acompaña y manteniendo sus ojos puestos en un solo paradero, los pasos lerdos se volvieron rápidos; no detenía su trayectoria, ya que el tiempo no era algo que realmente existiese allí, no había lentitud ni prisas… O eso es lo que él creía.

—¿Irá a por el espectro bisoño? —se cuestionaba _Deathbringer_ , o bien, ahora conociéndose como _Arturo_ , esfumándose del lugar; y es que él a _Fiendish Rage_ no buscaba herir, tampoco molestar del todo, realmente era curiosidad la que le invadía sin cesar, pues tenía un presentimiento repentino cuando más espectros aparecieron en el _sagrado_ sitio. Había visto las fantasmales figuras, algunas eran más escalofriantes que otras, sin embargo, existía un tipo de _conexión_ , se limitaba a no preguntarse más, quizá asunto suyo no era, mas al ver al otro condenado actuar extraño le ha dejado escamado. 

Los violentos y álgidos vientos flagelaban todo lo que cruzase su recorrido, sin ser misericordiosos, podían causar laceraciones profundas con facilidad, y Fiendish Rage no sería impune a ello, aun si él no mostrase tener piel como los seres humanos, su forma de ánima se veía lastimada, ni sus cristales púrpuras podía hacerles frente a esos aires llenos condena, que le recordaban el sabor a la soledad y desesperanza, un martirio eterno podría decirse. Lo irónico ante todo ello es que era incapaz de sentir, como si estuviese sedado, por eso mismo era difícil comprender si las heridas realmente eran preocupantes; tampoco es como si fuese a _morir_ estando ya en el _mundo de los muertos_ , o eso deducía.

Rodeado por lo que podría ser icor, rocas de extraña naturaleza y un espeso elemento que envolvía ese… _lugar_ —del cual tenía un inexistente entendimiento—, yacía entumecido un ser peculiar, quien estaba completamente desnudo, sin una sola prenda que tapase su tez pálida. Estaba despierto, aunque carecía la comprensión para utilizar sus extremidades, no tenía control de sí mismo, como si la fuerza le hiciese falta, aunque claro estaba que la razón era el sitio extraño. No recordaba, no sentía, no sabía… Perdido. ¿Había posibilidad de encontrar razón a todo esto? Es como si todo lo que hubiese pasado antes de llegar acá nunca sucedió, y aunque hubiese algo, él no podía divagar en su memoria, todo era confuso; logró acomodarse, con la voluntad que le quedaba, entre los escombros, derramando un dorado líquido extraño que se mezclaba con algo viscoso y oscuro.

—F-Frío… —soltó de sus labios temblorosos y delgados, viendo que su piel era despellejada, como si mil dagas lo traspasaran, sin embargo, _no podía_ experimentar ese sufrimiento. Su rostro de rasgos delicados hacía contraste con el infernal paisaje, su piel sobresalía entre la negrura de las piedras, tan solo rivalizada por aquello que parecía un estanque lleno de _sustancia dorada_. Por fin pudo observar mejor su níveo cuerpo, el cual expulsaba un fluido lóbrego y este se fusionaba con lo blondo. Sus manos tiritaban colocándose en su garganta, su visión se hacía borrosa, tosía con fuerza, como si algo le hiciera molestia… se estaba ahogando. Ahora su cuerpo tenía espasmos más violentos, lágrimas se asomaban por sus preciosos ojos cansados… era su sangre que le estaba asfixiando. Estaba repleto de lesiones, sin embargo, en su pecho se exponía un hueco, uno donde se supone debe encontrarse su corazón, y él no poseía el suyo. Podía contemplarse su boca llena del carmín color, derramándose por sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello, manchando su blanco cabello.

Y a pesar de todo, él no sentía dolor.

Lo borroso se hizo negro, sus sacudidas se atenuaron y poco a poco caían sus manos, dejando una espantosa imagen a quien por allí rondase, aunque también cautivante… Se trataba de una escena inexplicable, sin embargo, no sería la primera ni última, que era de aquel lugar algo común, mas se ausentaba la lógica. No había en realidad una explicación que se le pudiera dar a todos esos pavorosos eventos, ni siquiera la existencia misma, era toda una incógnita.

Escuchaba susurros, los cuales se perdían entre gritos que le eran incoherentes a sus oídos, sin embargo, eran suficientemente obvios para saber que eran de sufrimiento y agonía; ello le hizo sentir escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, pues por alguna razón le eran familiares las voces. Hasta que finalmente estas acallaron y nuevamente todo era vacío.


End file.
